A conventional body composition monitor is described in Patent Document 1, for example.
This Patent Document 1 discloses a body composition monitor for comparing a measured body composition value and a past measurement value so as to determine a change degree, and displaying a determination result in different colors in accordance with the change degree. Specifically, a ratio between a muscle percentage and a fat percentage is taken as an example of the body composition value. A background color of a determination display unit is changed into red when a change range is not more than −a % (the muscle percentage is decreased), green when the change range is less than ±a %, and blue when the change range is not less than +a % (the muscle percentage is increased).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-261488